


her protector | stiles stilinski

by spiritedsarcasm13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedsarcasm13/pseuds/spiritedsarcasm13
Summary: After Theo tries to look into your memories of your time with the Dread Doctors, it leaves the pack upset that you put yourself in unnecessary danger.This is my first ever imagine, so it’s not that great. I’m not sure if this is exactly what you were looking for, but I hope you like it!





	her protector | stiles stilinski

A familiar voice and a warm hand placed in mine stirs me from my slumber. “(Y/N)? It’s Scott. Um, I’m not sure if you can even hear me right now,“ I can hear you. “but we really need you to wake up.” I may not be able to see him, but I can practically hear his tears. “You almost died, (Y/N). Mom has been a wreck ever since I carried you in here two days ago.” Hold on, I’ve been asleep for two days? What the hell happened to me? He sighs, “Stiles hasn’t been allowed in because he’s not family, but he can see you tomorrow, uh, hopefully you’ll be awake by then.”

Stiles must be beside himself right now. Not being able to see or talk to me for two whole days. I can’t even fathom the worry everyone is feeling after what happened.

“Scott, you should go home.” I heard my mother say from the other side of the room. “ You can see her after school tomorrow sweetie.”

“See you tomorrow. I love you (Y/N).” I felt Scott press a kiss to my forehead before hearing two pairs of footsteps move further away.

✘ ✘ ✘

It wasn’t until 2 A.M. the next morning when I had finally woken from my hypnagogic state. I had nurses coming in and out of the room, checking my vitals, telling me how relieved they were that I was awake. Most of them I didn’t even know. It was now 10 in the morning. Only a few more hours before I can see my friends. More specifically, Stiles. I need to talk to him about why I was even at the school that night. Why I got in Theo’s way.

Almost as if he knew I was thinking of him, Stiles walked into my hospital room. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all the past few days. I feel so guilty for putting him through that. ”Hey.”

“Hey Stiles. Why aren’t you at school?” I question. In similar situations, his dad all but forced him to go to school.

“I, uh, I wanted to see you before the rest of the pack.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “You really fucking scared me you know?”

“I know, and I’m so sorry for that.” Stiles only nodded in response.

We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke, “Are you okay?”

I gave him a weak smile, “I’m tired, but other than that, I’m fine. I mean, I’m going to have claw marks on the back of my neck for a while, but it’s whatever.” I laughed, trying to draw light to the situation. It was made obvious that I failed when Stiles’ head shot up towards me, eyes wide, looking as if I had kicked his puppy.

“You’re fine? It’s whatever? You are not fine and it’s not just ‘whatever’, (Y/N)! Theo tried to find something in your memories that night. I don’t know what, and to be frank, I don’t really care about that asshole at this point.” Stiles’ voice escalated with each sentence. I really don’t understand what had got him so bent out of shape. “What I do care about, however, is the fact my girlfriend put herself in yet another dangerous situation and barely made it out alive! Do you even remember what happened?”

“I think you’re over-exaggerating, babe.” I said. Stiles, as per usual, is blowing this whole thing out of proportion. It’s his defense mechanism. “I’m awake, my heart’s beating, my lungs are working, I’m fine, babe.”

“But you weren’t, (Y/N)! You weren’t okay. You collapsed in my arms! Your heart wasn’t beating and I thought I had lost you forever! When Theo grabbed you, I thought he was gonna kill you.” I could see the tears welling in his eyes. I had no idea what happened after I blacked out. I had just figured I fainted, and Scott and Stiles brought me here. By now, he had moved from the doorway to sitting on the side of the hospital bed, next to me. “I can’t just sit back and watch you get hurt anymore, (Y/N). I want to know I can protect my girlfriend the way I’m supposed to.” Stiles whispers, looking down at his hands.

“I want to protect you too Stiles.” I say, taking his hands in my own, “I put myself in dangerous situations all the time to protect you and the pack. And if that means me getting hurt or even dying, then I’m okay with it because I was fucking protecting the people I love.”

Stiles finally looks at me and says, ”Let’s not do anything drastic now. I don’t think I would last out here if you left me behind. Beacon Hills isn’t the same without you (Y/N).”

I can help the smile from forming at hearing his words. “I love you, Stiles.I’m not leaving this place anytime soon either, I promise. I love the people way too much.”

“Good, because I love you too.” Stiles laughs. “And if I ever see Theo again, you can bet your ass that I’m going to tear him in two.”

I look at him with a incredulous expression, “Sure you are macho man.” I laughs as he ‘flexes’ his arm muscles. “Face it Stiles, the second you lunge at him, Theo will have thrown you into the nearest wall.”

“That’s not going to happen because I’ve been working out. I’m getting stronger. Trying to help Scott fight, you know?”

“You’re not strong enough to face a lab-made werewolf, Stiles. Just let it go and cuddle with me.” I say as I make room for him in the cramped twin sized bed.

Stiles’ only response is capturing my lips in a slow, passionate kiss. I pout when he pulls away after only a few minutes. “I haven’t slept in three days. I really need a nap,” Is all he says before pulling me into his arms. Once I get comfortable on the small mattress, I nuzzle my face into his neck before falling into a deep slumber in the arms of the man I love with all my being.


End file.
